When working with electric tools, auxiliary means are often required for optimizing the performance of work. For example, illumination of the working area by means of light-emitting means may be useful.
DE 10 2006 045 157 A1, for example, has disclosed tools in which the light-emitting means are integrated in the tool. However, the supply of energy to the light-emitting means can pose a problem.